Voice menu systems can provide a phone-based method of interacting with a computer system. Conventional voice menu systems, in which all users receive the same static menu, have seen increasing use due to the increasing use of computer systems for performing administrative tasks and the increase quality of text-to-speech voice conversion. However, while static menus may be sufficient for situations in which calling users can be expected to conform to a common set of desired functions, they can be difficult to make in a manner that supports a wide range of functionality. Further, making changes to a static voice menu may need custom coding, increasing the cost of making changes and reducing the practicality of offering customized voice menus to individual users. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.